Everything Burns
by Chibi Chibi Desku
Summary: Rei is determined to bring Sasuke back to Konohagakure, even if it means getting burned in the process. Sasuke is determined to gain the power he needs to kill Itachi. Rei Hino/Sasuke Uchiha


-Everything Burns-

Summary: Rei is determined to bring Sasuke back to Konohagakure, even if it means getting burned in the process. Sasuke is determined to gain the power he needs to kill Itachi. Rei Hino/Sasuke Uchiha.

-No ownership of Naruto or Sailor Moon-  
-Inspired by the AMV "Everything Burns Sasuke and Rei"-

-**Rei**-

"Sasuke wait!"

Why wouldn't he listen to me? Why couldn't my words reach him? What we had…didn't that mean anything to him now that he believed Orochimaru had what he wanted? That wasn't what the snake had! The fire had shown me Sasuke's downfall, I couldn't let him just leave. Naruto had tried and failed. It was my turn to do something. How could I not when I love him so much?

"Sasuke!"

Finally. He stopped in his next step, his raven hair dripping with rain down his white and blue shirt, turning to look at me over his shoulder. I swallowed a hard lump in my throat at the searing look in his eyes. Of defeat, of grievance, regret, loneliness. I had to blink back to warm mist against the rain that continued to pour over us. My heels sunk into the watered down mud, and each step seemed to bury me deeper yet couldn't keep me away. "Sasuke, come back." My voice felt hoarse leaving my lips in such a whisper, and though it felt like a vain attempt, I silently prayed it wouldn't fall on deaf ears.

"I can't."

But it did. "You can't go to Orochimaru. He doesn't have what you're looking for. You're just walking into nothing more then a ring of deceit and lies."

"Like I was here?"

I stopped short at that. It wasn't snapped, it wasn't curt or clipped from a voice torn of anger and it felt like it hung there between us. I shook my head, my own soaked hair sticking to my cheeks. "No, you weren't," I argued. "What part of this place was a lie?"

He made a half turn so he faced me. He wouldn't answer. "I'll take you back."

In the one step I took forward he shook his head. "I told you. I'm not going back."

There was a weakness in my knees that made them feel like they would only buckle and give out on me. I forced them locked and felt my gaze boiling down to a glare. "You're leaving everything behind then?" I demanded, feeling my heart hammering so hard it hurt. I was a Sailor Scout, but this – this was something I wasn't so sure I could deal with.

His lips picked up in a chuckling scoff. "You think I'm leaving you behind, don't you Rei?" I know my eyes were wide at the remark and my heart jumped into my throat, chocking off the words I wanted to use to retaliate with. It was a natural instinct that I braced my shoulders when he closed the space between us. I quickly bit down on my bottom lip, sucking in a sharp cold wet breath when I felt my chest pressed flat against his. Maybe if it weren't for the pounding of the rain and the crackle of thunder in that instant, I might have heard his heart thumping against mine, but I couldn't. Raising his hand he let his fingers stroke down a raindrop's trail along my cheek down the side of my neck. I strained to keep from gulping, though against the cold coming down on us I felt a warm shudder trailing down my spine.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

My head was yanked forward, a gasp, and the press of his lips against mine followed swiftly after. I made a sound of protest, but against the protest I leaned into the kiss to return it. Yes, I did believe he was leaving me behind like he was leaving the village behind. The fire had shown me what would happen; it was only a matter of time. And knowing that had my heart dropping so far down to my stomach like it were stone, there didn't seem like a way to pull it back up. I felt the hard push of his cool demanding tongue between my lips, pressing against mine as rain dripped into the kiss. It was different then before. This kiss was hard and demanding, but he was demanding for I couldn't grasp at before he pulled back, leaving me with my eyes half closed and a little breathless.

"You're mine Rei, and you always will be." His voice sounded rough against the pouring rain and the trail of warmth down my cheeks made me realize I was crying without knowing it. Something in me was glad the rain disguised the tears even as he wiped them away. "Even if I leave, I will come back to get you."

"No, Sasuke, stop it," I forced the words past my lips with a hard shake of my head, pulling back away from him. "I love the Sasuke I knew before. That won't be the same Sasuke that comes back."

"You won't be the same Rei, now will you?" he demanded, cutting me off. The lump I tried to swallow down wouldn't go anywhere this time. "You'll have grown, you'll have changed. Is that to say you wouldn't feel the same way for me when I come back?"

"You say when like you want to come back."

"I'll only come back for what's mine."

There was a moment's pause between us where thunder and lightening lit up the skies and I felt watered down mud sliding into my heels. "Sasuke…"

He closed the space between us again, taking my hand in his. "Are you going to hate me when I leave Rei?" he asked me. "Once I leave you won't love me anymore?"

"I never said that."

"If I'm not mistaken, you implied it. Will you love me even while I'm gone?"

Our eyes searched each other's for the answer, but neither could identify it. Ignoring the rain dripping from my eyelashes I sighed lightly, feeling the sink of my shoulders. "Yes…" I couldn't let go of him as easily as he could leave. Even when the single worded answer made it feel like my heart bled with each beat in my chest. His fingers squeezed against mine.

"Then I'll come back for what's mine."

With that he turned and was gone away from me. My knees waited for him to be gone before they buckled under me and I fell into the puddle of mud with a small splash. My shoulders shook and my fingers curled into my palms on my legs. He was gone. Naruto couldn't stop him and neither could I.

"Sailor Mars!"

The sound of Sailor Jupiter, Makoto, barely registered in my mind until she was beside me, taking my arm and helping me to my feet. My eyes slowly moved up to look at her, tears sliding freshly down my cheeks and I was again glad the rain could cover them up. Makoto's large green eyes stared down at me worried as she wrapped my arm around her shoulder to keep me steady beside her. "Are you okay?" she asked over the rain.

"He's gone…"

She seemed to stop, taken by surprise before looking in the direction Sasuke had gone before leading me away. "Come on. Let's get you dried off. Everyone's worried about you."

I looked over my shoulder, if not just thinking I could possibly see him still walking away, then him walking back to me. Neither had been the case, there was nothing there, and my heart dropped one piece at a time. _Sasuke…_

_

* * *

_

Just giving it a shot since I really liked the AMV that depicted this pairing on youtube. So comments and constructive criticism are appreciated! If you don't like the pairing then tuff. /lol/ But either way, hope you like it.


End file.
